Me and You
by spazzgirl
Summary: A collection of NaruSaku drabbles, will include some NS family moments too. Ch 4 and 5 contain angst!
1. The Lady and The Fox

**Me and You**

**Heyo guys, spazzgirl here with a new mutli NaruSaku chapter story. This one is just gonna be a collection of drabbles. To those who don't know, "It Is What It Is" is currently on hold at the moment. I will be uploading that story once I get a new laptop.**

**I'm writing this drabble collection instead of just making one-shots. This is mainly just NaruSaku, but I might include their children as well. Everything is set in the shinobi world, meaning no AUs. And for their ages, well, they're 18 unless I decide to change it.**

**There will be a lot of fluff drabbles in this, so if you can't handle any fluffy NaruSaku love, then this one is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: Heeey, I don't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**The Lady and the Fox**

_Naruto tries to steal a kiss from Sakura with ramen noodles_

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time today. No matter what he did, he could not steal any kisses from Sakura. For some reason it was like the rosette knew when he tried to steal one. He pouted when she laughed at him and mocked him for being the number one unpredictable ninja. Naruto looked at the clock and noticed it was already ten pm, Sakura would be working late at the hospital, meaning he would sleep alone for the night.

Not feeling sleepy yet, the blonde decided to watch a movie on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. He settled on an animated movie, during one scene, he watched as the two dogs where chewing on the same noodle string and ended up kissing. Sitting up, he finally found a way to steal a kiss from his Sakura-chan.

"Ramen," the rosette asked. "You want ramen for lunch?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know you must be feeling tired from yesterday and don't want to cook, I was thinking we could go out for some ramen."

"Well we haven't been to Ichiraku's in a while," she saw him pout, "alright, alright, we'll go." Sakura giggled and patted her boyfriend's head.

"Yay," the blonde happily hugged the rosette, "thank you Sakura-chan."

Once the two arrived at the ramen stand, Naruto immediately ordered for the both of them.

"One couple special old man," the blonde said.

Sakura raised a brow, "Couple's special?"

"Sure thing Naruto," Teuchi happily said and started to cook.

"Hey guys," Ayame greeted, "it's been a while since I've seen you two."

"Yeah, well Sakura-chan's been trying to keep me on a strict diet." Naruto blushed.

Ayame grinned at Sakura, "Well I guess I know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Here you go kids, one couple's special." Teuchi placed a giant bowl of ramen in front of both Naruto and Sakura.

"It's only one bowl," the rosette pointed out.

Teuchi just laughed, "That's why it's called the couple's special. You and your date share it."

"Oh," Sakura picked up her chopsticks and began to chow down.

Naruto did the same and the two happily shared their bowl of ramen. It wasn't until the two picked up one of the noodles and began to chew on it. As they continued to chew on their noodle, Sakura felt her lips pressed against another pair and was met with blue eyes. Blushing, she pulled away while Naruto happily grinned.

"You planned this, didn't you," Sakura asked as she covered her blush with her hand.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, "Had to get my unpredictable ninja status back."

"Idiot," Sakura murmured and blushed again as she felt his warm lips on her cheeks. "I can't believe you took this idea from a kid's movie."

Naruto just gave her his fox like grin.

**END**

**You guys had no idea how much I was smiling when I wrote this. Ahh soo much mushiness in one little drabble.**

**Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this one.**


	2. Pocky Games

**Me and You**

**Hey guys, it's Spazzgirl!**

**Thank you all very much for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I am very happy that I was able to make many people with the first chapter. This multi drabble is being written for my own amusement and to help cheer up the NaruSaku community.**

**I have good news for everyone, tomorrow is my payday, meaning I'll have enough money to purchase my brand new spanking laptop. Bad news is, I'll probably have to wait a bit longer for the laptop to arrive and that I won't be updating it until after my final weeks, which isn't until 2-3 weeks from now.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

**Pocky Games**

_A cliché troupe that Naruto uses to his advantage_

Sakura let out a small sigh. She had just finished writing down the last of her reports and was grateful that it was lunch. The only downside was that she had to skip out on her lunch break due to an emergency surgery. The rosette was currently in her office relaxing as the hospital was having one of its slow times.

To say the least, Sakura was very hungry.

"Sakura-chan!" The rosette looked up and saw her boyfriend enter through the window.

"Idiot, how many times I told you to knock." The rosette didn't bother to scold him even further due to her fatigue. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Nah," he happily sat on her desk, "just wanted to check up on you."

Sakura placed her head on her desk tiredly, "Well I'm tired and hungry."

"Hungry? I thought you ate already."

"I wasn't able to because of an emergency."

"Oh," Naruto pulled out a box, "why didn't you tell me."

Emerald eyes looked up and saw what was in his hands. There, Naruto was holding a box of pocky.

"Pocky?"

"Yeah," he smiled and held one out, "I stopped by a small convince store and picked one out."

"Why chocolate?"

The blonde grinned, "Everyone likes chocolate, even _you_ Sakura-chan." He waved the small covered chocolate biscuit stick back and forth, before she could grab it, he pulled back. "Ah-ah-ah, not so fast Sakura-_chan_."

"What is it now?" The rosette was hungry and didn't want to play any games with him.

"You got to let me feed you."

She raised a brow, "Seriously Naruto? I'm not a child."

"I know, but still." He grinned the moment her stomach growled. "So if you want food, you got to let me feed you."

"Fine," she growled out.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look on his face when her boyfriend started to feed her. Still she was rather grateful that he was kind enough to stop by and check on her. She didn't mind being fed by the blonde, but things became worse when he placed one of the pocky stick ends in his mouth.

"No Naruto."

"Oh come on," he said with the treat in his mouth, "just this once."

"Naruto, what you're doing is so cliché!"

Cerulean eyes just rolled, "So, a lot of things we do are cliché." He moved the pocky up and down with his teeth. "So.."

"So, what?"

"You are still hungry, aren't you?" Sakura hated the timing of her stomach growling in hunger.

"I hate you and my stomach," the rosette murmured as she leaned forward and placed the other side in her mouth.

They each began to chew on their sides, when they were getting closer, Sakura grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her. The moment their lips touched, Naruto thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and began to kiss her. Calloused hands carried her over the mahogany desk and sat her right in front of him. Small lithe hands began to roam all over his chest and started to unzip the front of his jacket. Before things could get very heated, Sakura's stomach growled once again. She groaned as she pulled away from the kiss, only to have Naruto laughing once again.

"Hungry," he asked as he had another stick of pocky in his mouth.

**END**

**I get a kick out of it when I get to use cliché troupes. I had another one where I wanted the two of them in the Hokage's office with Naruto training to become the seventh Hokage and just bored, and Sakura is visiting him and the two play the pocky kissing game. Instead my original idea came out on top and who doesn't like hospital fun mix with some pocky *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*. **


	3. Cuddling

**Me and You**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with a brand new drabble for all of you. I'm actually supposed to be studying right now, but just can't help it because I felt the need to write something really fluffy X3.**

**I'll finally be able to update "It Is What It Is" right after my last day of finals, which is next Thursday! So please be patient, and if you have, thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto**

**Cuddling**

_In which it's snowing and Sakura just wants to cuddle with her husband_

Emerald eyes groggily opened as the soft music of the alarm clock woke her up.

"_Shit, I must've forgotten that I had the day off today." _Sakura pressed the snooze button to turn the clock off.

She noticed the white flurries coming down from the clouds through the window. The rosette realizing that it was snowing outside, now she didn't want to get out of bed. One thing about Sakura is that she gets real lazy whenever it's raining or snowing outside, and all she wants to do is spend the day out of bed. Happily, she snuggled into her pillow and fell into a blissful sleep, sadly it only lasted for a couple minutes due to her bed partner.

Naruto slowly began to get out of bed as he had to get ready for work. He was training with Kakashi to become the next Hokage.

"Naruto," the blonde looked over and noticed his wife's hand on his wrist, "come back to bed."

Sighing he shook his head, "You know I can't, I have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei today."

"Naruto," she whimpered slightly and tugged him, "it's snowing outside."

He just chuckled, "I know, but still Sakura-chan." Strong tan arms pulled his wife into his lap. "I would love to stay in bed with you and cuddle."

Sakura happily purred as he rubbed his nose against hers. "So stay," her hands roamed over his chiseled chest. .

Naruto was laughing softly as his wife began to leave small butterfly kisses on his neck and jaw. The way she was acting was definitely a sign that she just wants to stay in bed and cuddle, thus meaning he would have to miss his training.

"You know Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be too happy if I skipped training." He pointed out.

The rosette pushed him back so he was resting his head on the pillow and she rested her head on his chest.

"Then make a shadow clone and have it take your place."

Naruto just sighed, sometimes his wife could be a little too smart when she wants something.

"He'll know the difference."

Sakura happily snuggled against him. "Sensei will understand."

The Hokage-in-training had no choice but to do what his wife had said. In the end, a shadow clone unhappily took Naruto's place to train with the Rokudaime, instantly Kakashi understood the situation the moment he heard the clone murmuring about cuddling and Sakura-chan. And the rosette was finally able to sleep blissfully in the warm arms of her husband.

**END**

**I enjoy a nice NaruSaku cuddle fic just as much as the next person.**

**For some of you that don't know, I had posted up a new one-shot called "Let's Try Again," if you do read it, be sure to read the second chapter as well.**


	4. What Should Have Been: ANGST WARNING

**Me and You**

**I have one final left this week before I can fully concentrate on "It Is What It Is." I'm writing this one-shot because I had the need to. **

**Now before we get on with this one-shot, I will tell you, IT IS NOT A VERY HAPPY ONE! So be prepared to have a box of tissue by your side, because I'm going to take you all to hell and you're all going to hate me for it.**

**Oh be sure to listen to "Let Him Go" by Birdy because it goes well with this song, fufufu.**

**Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata ages: 27**

**What Should Have Been**

_Some things aren't just not meant to be_

"Push"

Screaming

"Push"

Screaming

"Come on, just one more push, I can see the head."

The soon-to-be mother let more scream and push before the sounds of a newborn baby could be heard in the delivery room. The now new mother fell back onto the delivery bed and panted, tired as she spent her energy giving birth.

The nurse cut the umbilical cord and looked down at the new babe.

Blonde hair

Cerulean eyes

Whisker marked cheeks

The babe in the nurse's arm was an exact replica as the father. After cleaning the baby, the nurse handed the crying babe to the new parents.

"Congratulations Naruto," the nurse swallowed, "Hinata, it's a baby boy."

The new Uzumaki parents cried happily as Hinata finally held her newborn son in her arms.

"Look Naruto-kun, he looks just like you."

Naruto couldn't help but grin. "A carbon copy," he grinned at the nurse, "eh Sakura-chan?"

The rosette just nodded gently, "Yeah, just what we needed, another troublemaker."

The parents couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's joke. The rosette watched as her old teammate placed a gentle kiss on the Uzumaki matriarchs forehead.

"Thank you, Hinata" he said lovingly.

The violet haired woman couldn't help but giggle at her husband's affection. "Would you like to hold your son Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and held the now quiet babe. Emerald eyes watched with hidden pain as he carefully took his son in his arms.

"So what are you going to name him," Sakura asked forcefully.

Naruto pondered a bit until Hinata spoke up. "I'd like to name him after Neji," she looked at her husband, "if that's okay with you."

The young father happily smiled. "Sure."

Another nurse walked in, relieving Sakura of her duty. Quickly, the rosette walked into an empty room, locked the door and broke down crying. It pained her to not only deliver Naruto's son but to watch them name the child as well. Sakura unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. She remembered a couple years after the fourth Shinobi war Naruto and her had dated. It wasn't until six months in their relationship that the two ended up making love one night. A few weeks later Sakura had found out she was pregnant with Naruto's child, she was ecstatic, but the day she was going to tell him, the blonde went away for a fourth month mission.

It wasn't until during Sakura's second month of being pregnant was when an accident had occurred when she was taking a simple C-rank mission. It was supposed to be a very easy mission, help escort a noble couple to another village, but out of nowhere, a band of ninja's that worked with the Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere. Sakura, alongside the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had to fight them off. The rosette let her guard down for a split second, in which, was a deadly mistake, one of the rogue ninja's ended up using the same puppet technique that Sasori had used. Sakura ended up using a lot of chakra, which allowed the puppet ninja to insert a deadly poison.

While they were able to make it to the village safely and Sakura was cured, they were too late. The nurse had told her that she ended up losing the baby as she was carried here. Once the nurse left, the rosette broke down crying at the loss of her and Naruto's unborn child. She couldn't tell Naruto that she was pregnant with their child, only to have it killed in the end.

Once a happy Naruto finally came back from his mission, Sakura decided to break up with him. The blonde was confused and she had told him that he no longer loved him. The words she said, not only broke his heart but hers as well. Forcing herself to tell him that he only loved her because of his rivalry with Sasuke, and that she never truly loved him. She would never forget the pain his face and his beautiful cerulean eyes held.

It took a while for the two to become friends again, of course they weren't as close as they used to be, especially with Naruto dating Hinata. Sakura then dated Sasuke when he returned to the village for a brief while, they ended up getting married a couple years after Naruto and Hinata marriage.

Finally regaining herself, she headed to the house where she and Sasuke lived.

Onyx eyes looked up the moment she entered the house.

"You're pregnant," he held up the plastic stick in his hands.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and held back the tears. "Yes."

With a small smile, Sasuke embraced her, in which caused her to break down. The raven haired hugged her close, thinking she was crying tears of joys, when in reality they were tears of sadness. Fate was cruel, she had lost the child she was supposed to have with the man she truly loved, and instead gained another child to the man she forced herself to love.

In the end, Sakura had carried a heavy burden on her shoulders, a secret that no one else knew. At night, when Sasuke was sound asleep, she would sneak out and head over to a small deserted area, which had a small grave and a yellow rose. Small fingers brushed against the handmade tombstone. She cried each time she visited the small grave that bore the name of her and Naruto's unborn child:

_Shinachiku_

**END**

***hides behind rock* yeah told you all this was going to be an angst one-shot. **

**YA'LL DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THIS WAS FOR ME TO WRITE, ESPECIALLY IN PUBLIC!**

**P.S. I am not done with the angst, fufufufu. **


	5. Sakura's Wedding Dress: ANGST WARNING

**Me and You**

**Hello everyone! Now I'm currently in the middle of studying but this one angst story won't leave me alone. Yup, that's right, I'm writing another angst story. You all think I'd learn after the lashing I got from the first one.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**No**

**If a writer wants to write angst, then they are allowed to. Not all of us want to write the same ol' thing, we write different types of stories because we want to expand our imagination…**

**And also I'm partially cynical because I enjoy making characters suffer fufufufu.**

**Anyways this is the last angst story I'm writing, I'll also label the chapters "Angst" so people don't go and start chewing my ass off for something I'm doing for myself. **

**Disclaimer: Oh sweet summer children, mommy doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata ages: 29**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY ANGSTY, DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE PAIN!**

**P.S. Listen to Kevin Lien's song "Wedding Dress"**

**Sakura's Wedding Dress**

_He watched as the love of his life married another_

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, he looked at himself in the reflection, wearing a black tuxedo and a black bowtie around his neck. Half-heartedly, he tried to fix his hair for the wedding.

"Naruto," looking back he saw Sai poke his head behind the door, "the wedding is starting soon."

"Yeah," he responded tiredly, "I'm coming."

Sai watched as his teammate exited out the room and into the hallway. He could tell how much Naruto was hurting, no matter how many times he tried to hide it.

"Naruto, there you are!" The two males watched as Ino ran up to them.

"Ino, what's wrong," Sai asked his girlfriend.

The platinum blonde looked at the golden haired one. "It's Sakura."

"What's wrong with her," Naruto asked.

"She's freaking out, and no matter what I say, she won't calm down." Ino let out a small sigh. "Do you think you could talk to her?"

"Yeah," with that, both Ino and Sai watched as Naruto headed towards the bride's room.

"Do you think he'll be alright," she asked the black haired man next to her.

Sai gave Ino a small smile, "I don't think so, but only time will tell."

Naruto let out another sigh as he arrived towards the bride's dressing room. Gathering the courage he knocked on the door.

"Who is it," the person in the room asked.

"It's me, Naruto."

His ears twitched as he heard the door unlock and was met with emerald eyes.

"Naruto," she gasped and let him in, "what are you doing here. Wait don't tell me, Ino sent you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," he chuckled softly, "heard you were getting cold feet."

Sakura pouted, "Of course I am, I'm getting married to Sasuke-kun. So of course I'm nervous."

Cerulean eyes watched as the beautiful women started to walk around the room and checking to see if she looked presentable. The rosette was wearing a beautiful white gown with cream pink accents near the bottom of the gown, and her hair was down in a beautiful braid with cherry blossoms pinned into the braids.

Turning around, she looked at him, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always Sakura." She winced at the lack of the suffix. It was always weird to hear him say her name so casually, but they had other people in their lives, and just couldn't be the same anymore.

"Naruto," small hands went up to his bowtie, "it's crooked."

With a gentle and secret smile, he watched as she fixed his tie, it pained him to imagine that it was him that she married, and always fixed him whenever his clothing was messed up.

"There," she proclaimed, "fixed it," she placed a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Naruto," cerulean was met with emerald, "do you really think I look beautiful?"

"Of course."

"And my forehead doesn't make me look ugly right?"

Kami, how much he wanted to tell her the words she so desperately wanted to hear. To tell her that it was him that complimented on her most hated feature, but he couldn't. It was too late to go back.

Gently, he brushed the small diamond on her forehead with his thumb. "Nah, besides if anyone starts making fun of you, all you have to do is punch them." This earned him a playful punch from the bride. "Ow, Sakura-chan."

He froze the moment he called her name with the suffix.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"Wh-what?"

Sakura looked up at him, "Just say my name one last time, just like you've always done, _please_."

He couldn't refuse, strong tan arms brought her against his chest and embraced her with all the love he had for her. "Sakura-chan," he whispered softly in her hair.

She held back the tears that were threatened to spill. They pull back once they heard the speakers go off, saying that the wedding was going to start soon. Before Naruto left the room, Sakura called out to him.

"Naruto," he looked back at her, "did you have regret it? Bringing back Sasuke-kun."

_Yes_, he wanted to say secretly.

"No, besides what kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't fulfill a promise of a lifetime."

With that, he walked out of the room, his body shaking as he closed the door. His feelings for her overwhelming him, how much he wanted to be with her, but couldn't. With a heavy heart he headed out and took his place besides Sasuke.

"Took you long, what's the matter dobe, couldn't put the tie on?" Sasuke smirked at his friend and brother.

The blonde growled at him playfully. "Your wife was getting cold feet, so I had to make sure she was okay."

"And is she?"

Naruto snorted, "Of course, I'm your _best man_ why else would I lie?"

"True," everyone stayed quiet and watched as the bride began to walk down the aisle.

Cerulean eyes watched as the rosette was practically glowing in happiness. He wanted to laugh at the threats Kizashi gave the Uchiha. He watched with a heavy heart as they began to exchange their vows, it wasn't until the priest asked if anyone wanted to object to the marriage.

Naruto could feel Sai's eyes on him. The blonde wanted to proclaim his life for Sakura. He wanted to tell her how they belonged to each other. Naruto wanted to tell her so many things, but couldn't. It wasn't because the love of his life was marrying his rival, no it wasn't something else. He had a responsibilities. The ring on his finger said it all and as Naruto scanned over the room, his eyes met Hinata's. Five months ago she had told him that she was pregnant with their first child. Naruto had to force himself to stop being childish and grow up because he was going to be a father.

Sai watched as Sakura took a quick glance at their blonde teammate. He knew that both Naruto and Sakura truly belonged to one another, and it too pained his heart that such perfect soulmates were ripped apart. Sai could hear how much Naruto forced himself to cheer and laugh for the Uchiha as Sasuke and Sakura kissed.

After everyone cleared the church, Naruto stayed behind and sat on top of the stairs. Gently he picked up one of the cherry blossoms that fell off from Sakura's hair. Smiling, he stroked the small flower.

Sai watched with sadness in his heart as he saw Naruto crying softly. Sai knew, that if both Naruto and Sakura were more open with their feelings towards one another, then perhaps they would've ended up together and getting married. Though the painter understood that they both sacrificed the love they had for another, just so the other could be happy. If there was one thing Sai hated about love, it was the sense of being selfless, because in the end, it was Naruto and Sakura's selfless towards one another that ended up being causing the two to distance themselves from one another.

Silently he took out a picture he drew, it was a drawing of both Naruto and Sakura truly happy as they were happily married to each other. "Perhaps in another lifetime, you both got together and got your happy ending."

**END**

**THESE TEARS WON'T STOP!**

**Yeah, ya'll hate me now don't ya**

**It's okay, this is the last piece of angst I will write….for now**

**I had to make Naruto suffer in this one, cause Sakura suffered in the previous one, and I needed balance LOL. I always wanted to write an angst story being based upon on how selfless Sakura and Naruto are towards one another, if you think otherwise…BITE ME!**

**LOL more realistic situation from me, though hopefully I did okay with it.**

**Anyways I'll make it up with diabetic fluff in the next chapters.**


	6. Papa Naruto and the Baby Carrier

**Me and You**

**Sup bitches! Anyways I am officially done with the fall semester at school, so that means I get to slave away and write stories! I've written down things that I need to work on as well as a few other one-shots, I might come out with a couple of M-rated ones. **

**Also thank you to the people who liked my angst chapters, I love you all and wish to have your babies LOL.**

**Anyways here is the fluff I promised you all, so you all can shut the fuck up.**

**This one was inspired by a picture that shy-gurl914 made on Tumblr, it's a fanart of Naruto holding a baby Shinachiku in a baby carrier. I'll post the link of the picture in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own dipshit**

**Naruto and Sakura: 28**

**Shinachiku: 4 months**

**Papa Naruto and the Baby Carrier**

_Naruto refuses to take Shinachiku out of the baby carrier_

"Sakura-chan!"

The rosette turned around and eyes widened in shock at what she was looking at. "Na-Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!"

The blonde happily grinned at his wife. "I'm going out for a walk with Shina-chan."

Sakura could easily tell how unhappy their baby son was with their father. She had no idea how she managed to put little Shinachiku into the baby carrier, because the child always refused to go in it. The rosette hated the carrier as well, because it seemed ridiculous and just stupid, she blamed her father for getting them the carrier.

"Take it off Naruto," she growled.

"No," he replied, "little Shinachiku needs to learn to appreciate the gifts he receives from people."

"Naruto, you are not going to take our son out in the baby carrier."

"Watch me," he grinned and then walked away with the baby carrier strapped to his chest and as well as an unhappy baby.

Sakura sighed, sometimes her husband can be a bit too stubborn when he wanted to do something.

* * *

><p>"See Shina, this isn't too bad," the much older blonde ruffled his son's spikey locks. This earned him a small whine from the younger blonde. "Oh come on Shina, you'll get used to this."<p>

If Shinachiku could talk, he'd say how much he hates his dad for putting him in something so embarrassing.

"Naruto," both males looked up and saw Sasuke. "What the hell is that?" The Uchiha pointed at the baby carrier.

"Oh, this was a gift from Sakura-chan's dad." Naruto happily replied.

"_Figures,"_ the raven haired said. "You should probably take it off and hold your son instead."

"I am holding him," he growled at his brother/rival.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I meant in your arms, besides, Shinachiku looks unhappy right now."

Naruto just scoffed, "He'll get used to it."

Shinachiku looked at his adopted uncle for help. Sasuke could clearly see the message in the young boy's emerald eyes. He really felt bad for Naruto's son.

"Naruto, your son doesn't like the baby carrier, so take it off."

The blonde growled and glared at him. "I think you're jealous."

"Jealous," Sasuke scoffed, "please I am not."

"Yes you are," Naruto pointed at what Sasuke was wearing, "because if you had to wear a baby carrier, it would look stupid on your poncho."

The Uchiha male twitched, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have no sense of fashion."

Sasuke snorted, "This coming from a guy who basically wears orange all the time."

"Hey, orange is a great color," Naruto snapped, "besides it's my favorite color and Sakura-chan's," he happily smiled.

"I don't need to know about your sex life." Sasuke could hear the whines coming from his god-child. "Honestly Naruto, Shinachiku really hates the baby carrier."

"He's fine, he just needs some more time to being held in it."

This caused both Sasuke and Shinachiku eyes to widen.

"You're seriously going to carry him in that, even though he hates it?" Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto just reached a new level of stupidity.

Naruto happily smiled, "Yup, besides, I kind of feel like Sakura-chan when she was pregnant."

This caused Sasuke to face-palm. "I can't believe you just said that."

Naruto proceeded to continue his morning walk with his very disgruntled son. Shinachiku swore that once he got a bit older, he'd make sure to give hell to his father as payback.

**END**

**There ya go guys, another one-shot finished. Haha poor Naruto, now he's gonna wonder why Shinachiku is giving him hell when he gets older.**


	7. Naruto's Fatherly Adventures!

**Me and You**

**Woo hoo a new one-shot from me! Anyways I got a special NaruSaku Christmas fic for all of you, of course it's going to be its own story. I will be coming out with a NaruSaku smut one-shot soon, but I am also planning on make a SasuNaruSaku smut one-shot before the year is over. So if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 29**

**Naruto's Fatherly Adventures!**

_As a new father, Naruto is very scared of holding his newborn son_

"Push Sakura-san," Shizune instructed the rosette.

Sakura gave one last push and panted as the sound of a newborn cries filled the room.

"You did it Sakura-chan," Naruto wiped his wife's forehead and kissed it.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." Tsunade happily handed the newly appointed parents, their now cleaned, son to them.

Sakura happily took the wailing babe in her arms, once the child felt safe, his cries died down.

"Well he's certainty got his father's looks," Tsunade pointed out.

The rosette giggled, "Yes, he's like a mini you, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Well hopefully he has your eyes."

"Well, we won't find out until later." The baby in Sakura's arms began to fuss a bit.

Tsunade gave a small cough, "Not to interrupt or anything, but we need the name of the baby."

Both Sakura and Naruto grinned at one another. "Shinachiku Uzumaki!"

"Shinachiku Uzumaki huh," Tsunade wrote it down, "well sounds like the perfect name for him."

The rosette smiled and gave her attention towards her husband. "Would you like to hold him?"

"M-me," Naruto asked nervously, "are you sure Sakura-chan."

She giggled, "Of course, you are Shina-chan's father after all, so it's only fair you get to hold him."

"I've never held a baby before Sakura-chan," the blonde pointed out.

"Most new fathers feel that way, I'll teach you." She instructed him to hold out his arms as he lowered his body. "Make sure you support his head, a baby's head is very delicate."

Naruto carefully, yet still very nervous, did what his wife instructed him. Making sure his son's head was supported perfectly, even though Sakura kept telling him he was fine, he stood up straight slowly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and began to feel nervous, scared that he was going to drop the baby. Then all of his fears went away the moment Shinachiku opened his arms, he was met with blue eyes (as most newborns have), and the small child in his arms cooed and held his arms out.

The older blonde could feel the tears threatening to spill. He just couldn't believe it, in his arms was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on, this baby was the creation of the love he and Sakura had.

"Hi Shinachiku," he chocked out, "I'm your daddy." The smaller blonde cooed softly. "I'm going to make sure that you get the love I've never had as a child, I'm going to make sure I become the best dad for you, that's a promise of a lifetime."

Sakura couldn't help but tear at her husband's words, she knew that he was going to become a great father.

**END**

**Ugh kill me now! So much fluff *holds marshmallow* like this delectable treat. I really feel like Naruto would be scared to hold his child at first, especially he's a first time father. **

**I looked up to see what color babies eyes are when they're first born, and apparently they're either grey or blue due to them being in the womb for 9 months (a dark place for them). So apparently their natural eye color develops later on, I wanted to make the situation a bit more realistic ^_^.**

**I also don't believe that the real Naruto would put his work before his own children, but sadly that was the case ;_;. **


	8. Hair Cut

**Me and You**

**I promised you all that this story would be updated and a promise I intend to keep!**

**Anyways I plan on starting a new story soon, like "It Is What It Is," this story will be a very serious project. I have posted a preview of it on my Tumblr, link to my user is in my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto *whimpers softly***

**ENJOY!**

**Hair Cut**

_Naruto's hair gets longer and asks Sakura to cut it_

"NARUTO!"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, her boyfriend was gone on a mission for nearly six months and comes back looking different. Okay the stubbles on his jaw she could get used (for some reason it gave him a more rugged appearance alongside his whiskers but that wasn't the case) it was the fact his hair got a bit longer. It basically reached past his shoulders.

"Oh yeah," the blonde took a strand of his now longer hair, "my hair grew out."

"I can see that," Sakura said sarcastically, "why didn't you get it cut before coming home?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was hoping you could cut it for me?"

"Why?"

He shivered, "For some reason I don't want someone to give me a haircut and end up giving me a fuzz look."

She raised a brow, "Alright I'll cut it for you."

Naruto smiled happily and took a seat. Sakura walked behind the chair and grabbed a pair of scissor.

"Is there any specific hair style you'd like me to do?"

The blonde ponder for a bit, "I was wondering if you could cut my hair in the same exact style as the main character I was named after in Ero-sennin's novel."

"You mean Tales of a Gusty Ninja?" She asked.

"Yup, for some reason I can imagine myself as that guy, so I want to have the same hair as his."

Sakura giggled, "Well alright, but hold still," she warned her boyfriend.

It took a while but she managed to finish, handing him the mirror, Naruto's eyes widened.

"SAKURA-CHAN, IT'S PERFECT!" He happily brought his girlfriend into his arms. "I love it," he grinned, he looked into the other mirror they had hanging the living room, "I honestly don't think I can see myself having a haircut that isn't this."

The rosette hummed happily, "Well I must say you do look rather dashing."

Naruto grinned as his new look definitely got the approval of his girlfriend. He liked his look, the slightly growing stubbles on his face, alongside his cool new haircut, for some reason Naruto knew he was going to get some action tonight from Sakura.

**END**

**Psst, I secretly expressed my opinion on Naurto's haircut in both the last chapter and the movie. **

**I can't help but drool if Naruto got the same haircut as the character he was named after, alongside having some stubbles on his face *drools* Sakura is such a lucky gal. **


	9. Find a Way

**Me and You**

**This is a one-shot someone on Tumblr asked me to write, and I thought I'd upload it here. Henceforth why the formatting is weird lol. **

**Find a Way**

Summary: _with the help from two unlikely people, heaven and earth find a way to be together_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used here**

**Setting: Takes place in the Last movie**

**Pairings: NaruSaku and SasuHina**

Naruto sighed, he didn't know what to do at all, he was nervous as well. What was he supposed to say?

_"Sakura-chan, I love you!"_

It sounded a lot easier in his head than to actually say it.

"Naruto-kun," turning around, the blonde saw Hinata, "is something the mattter?"

"Ah Hinata," he rubbed his neck nervously, "n-nothing's wrong."

She raised a brow as she heard the nervous laughing coming from him. "You're lying, something is wrong."

_"Damn, even though she just started dating teme, she's already gotten his attitude."_ Naruto let out another sigh. "Yeah, its just that, I'm having a hard time confessing to Sakura-chan."

Hinata giggled, "Is that it?"

"Yeah, it's a lot easier said than done," the blonde pointed out.

"True, but what's holding you back?" The Hyuuga placed her arms behind her back. "I mean, Sakura-san said that she no longer has any interest in Sasuke-kun."

"I know," the blonde pouted, "it's just that I get all nervous when I want to confess, and I feel like I'm chocking on my words."

"Maybe I can help," Hinata suggested, "pretend I'm Sakura-san."

Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Sakura in the place of Hinata. He could feel the nervousness and the anxiety creeping up.

"Naruto, please calm down and take a deep breath."

The blonde did what he was told. Opening his eyes, he found himself picturing standing in front of Sakura.

"Now show me how you would confess to Sakura-san."

He nodded and gently cupped her cheek, cerulean eyes soften as he began to speak:

"Sakura-chan, because of you, I became the man I am today." He placed another hand on her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. "What I want to say is that," he swallowed, "I love you."

Before Hinata could happily pat his head, the sound of items dropping onto the ground could be heard. The two turned their heads, their eyes widening, Standing across from them was none other than Sakura Haruno.

Emerald eyes widened in shock and her mouth agape.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! This isn't what it looks like!" Before Naruto could explain, the rosette quickly ran.

Naruto's heart squeezed in pain as he could see the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Naruto, you should go after her." He nodded and quickly chased after the rosette. "Sasuke-kun, you can come out now."

The Uchiha came out from his hiding place and stood in front of his girlfriend. "Let me guess, you want me to go speak to Sakura before Naruto?" Hinata smiled in which Sasuke sighed, "Alright, but you owe me."

The Hyuuga heiress giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. In a poof, Sasuke disappeared.

Catching her breath, Sakura sat down on a bench after running.

_"Do I no longer matter to Naruto anymore?"_ She could feel the tears coming up again.

"How'd I know you would be here?" Looking up, emerald met onyx, "Something the matter?"

"Sasuke," everyone was surprised that when the last Uchiha had come home, Sakura had dropped the suffix in his name, "what are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend sent me." He answered.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Gi-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Hinata.

"When did you two started to date?" The rosette was surprised that the two most unlikely people were in a relationship.

"A year ago, during my travels, we kept bumping into each other. So one day we decided to sit down and have a chat, after a while we found ourselves wanting to be with one another," he said nonchalantly,

"Who else knows about you two."

"The dobe," Sasuke answered.

"Then why did he tell Hinata that he loves her?"

Sasuke sighed, he really hated being in this situation, "It's because he was practicing confessing to you."

"Me, why would want to confess to me?"

The raven haired male felt like hitting himself, "I swear, for someone so smart, you can be just as stupid as the dobe."

Sakura got up and gripped his poncho, "Don't you dare call Naruto stupid," she growled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The two turned around and saw Naruto running towards them.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand off of his poncho and gave a small smirk as he patted her head. "Just make sure you keep doing what your doing with him."

"What do you mean?"

His smirked widened, "Keeping him in line each time he acts stupid." And with that, Sasuke left.

The blonde panted as he finally reached the rosette.

"Sakura-chan," his voice quivering a bit, "please don't hate me."

"Naruto."

"I wasn't confessing to Hinata, honestly."

"Naruto."

"She was helping me out because I was being nervous, and.."

"NARUTO!" Sakura hit the top of his head (while holding back), the blonde groaned a bit. "Just get straight to the point already."

Grinning, he rubbed his head. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"Nervous about what?"

Before she knew it, Naruto brought her into a passionate kiss. Sakura found herself giving in as their tongues dueled one another. HIs hands cupping her face and her arms wrapping around his neck. As they pulled back, Naruto placed his forehead against hers.

"Sakura-chan, all my life there has only been _one_ woman who has held my heart. One woman who I would gladly give my life away. One woman who I can only imagine spending my entire life with. And only one woman who I give my heart and soul to."

"Naruto," she breathed out, "what are you trying to say."

He grinned, "I guess the kiss wasn't enough," he laughed, "what I'm trying to say Sakura-chan," cerulean eyes pierced into her soul, "I love you, so much, that I can't stand being another minute without you. You complete me, because you're my heaven and I'm your earth."

Tears of happiness spilled down her face as she happily cried in his arms.

"I love you too, my baka," the two kissed again, in front of the same bench where Naruto (disguised as Sasuke) complimented on her forehead.

**END**

**Phew, that was a bit tougher than I thought. Yay for cliches! **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this fic anon! **


End file.
